plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chomper (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Chomper (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flytrap Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Destroy a Zombie here with 3 or less. |flavor text = "A free buffet? How kind! Don't mind if I do!"}} Chomper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability instantly destroys a zombie with 3 or less on its lane when it is played. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. It resembles more its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flytrap Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Destroy a Zombie here with 3 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "A free buffet? How kind! Don't mind if I do!" Update history Update 1.16.10 * |2 }} Strategies With Chomper is best used for mid-game removal starting from turn 4, as most zombies playable by then (notorious examples include Stompadon and ) are vulnerable to Chomper unless boosted. While is cheaper and more versatile, Chomper can also remove Untrickable zombies, something which Whack-a-Zombie is incapable of. This makes it a perfect counter to and any zombies with 3 strength or less she may be protecting. However, Chomper's usefulness diminishes quickly in the late game, as there are many powerful zombies that Chomper cannot handle (or even dent), like and Knight of the Living Dead. Chomper is also limited on which zombie it can destroy, as it only destroys the zombie on its lane. And finally, Chomper cannot destroy a zombie on an aquatic lane since it can't be played there, so it is helpless against Amphibious zombies unless you use . Tricks and superpowers which can lower the strength of zombies, such as Water Balloons and Weed Whack, can be used as a combo with Chomper to make it viable for a few more turns. While this can be done as any Solar hero, can arguably do it the best, as the class also has strength-lowering cards like Bog of Enlightenment and , which are even more efficient than those in the Solar class. Speaking of Rose, she also has access to Rescue Radish to reactivate Chomper's ability, and Lily Pad for when an Amphibious zombie needs to be destroyed. Against There is no real counter to Chomper's ability aside from having zombies with 4 or more strength. Set up a backup plan in case it destroys one of your key zombies. The good thing, however, is that Chomper's ability activates only once, so after its ability activates (or fails to do so), you can destroy it, which will be easy due to its low stats. Gallery 22Chomper.png|Chomper's statistics ChomperCard.png|Chomper's card ChomperGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Chomper's grayed out card ChomperCardImage.png|Chomper's card image HD Chomper.png|HD Chomper DedChomper.png|Chomper destroyed ChomperShielded.png|Chomper shielded GettheChomp.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Chomper Chomper in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Chomper in the Multiplayer menu Chomper in Multiplayer.jpeg|Chomper in the background of a Multiplayer match PvZHcuteChomperH.png|A Chomper in a jar behind the plant hero in one of 's fights (note that it does not have spikes on its head) Chomper statue.jpeg|A Chomper statue in the background of Nightcap's missions ChompzillaAllyPacks.PNG|Chomper on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Ally Pack image_1.img.jpg|Chomper with multiple plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes.com Old IMG 0173-1-.png|Chomper's statistics ChomperC.PNG|Chomper's card Chomper silhouette.png|Chomper's silhouette Receiving Chomper.png|The player receiving Chomper from a Premium Pack ChomperDestroy.JPG|Chomper after activating its ability ChomperAttacking.png|Chomper attacking Nibble2.JPG|Nibble being played on Chomper Chompzilla Ally Pack Promotion.png|Chomper on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Ally Pack Category:Plants Category:Flytrap cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Instant-kill plants